


Help

by coreaneggroll



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/pseuds/coreaneggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel goes to Encke and Keeler after a nasty fight between him and Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kruk-zestaw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kruk-zestaw).



> This is to the lovely Raven. I'm sorry you had such a bad day. I hope this helps make it better even if its almost over. <3

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Princess!” Cain snarled as Abel put on his shoes obviously in a rush to get out of the apartment. 

“Out. I can’t be here right now.” Abel claimed as he slid on his riding jacket and zipped it up. It was raining outside, and he knew that it wasn’t smart to drive his bike but he just wanted to get away from the younger man. He forgot what had started the fight exactly, but things escalated quickly with Cain’s quick temper. Soon different things were being brought into the argument, which made it even more ugly. 

“What the fuck does that mean? You’re going to go see that fucker aren’t you?” Cain accused as he walked over to Abel and roughly grabbed his arm. 

“It means exactly what I said, Sacha. I can’t be in this apartment right now.” Abel retorted as he turned around to glare at Cain before he ripped out of his grip and walked out the door. He saved his tears till just outside the apartment, but continued to walk. He didn’t look back when he heard glass break against the closed door. 

 

Keeler had just settled down on the couch book in hand, and Encke’s feet relaxing in his lap. He enjoyed rainy days like these because it gave him a reason to do nothing. Encke teased him for that, saying he was naturally lazy that crappy weather like this didn’t faze him in the lease. He looked to the television every once in a while to see what the score of whatever game Encke was watching was, but he wasn’t actually interested enough to contribute all of his attention to it. He did find it adorable how much Encke could get into games. Cursing and throwing his arms at calls he didn’t agree with. The atmosphere was so comfortable at that moment that Keeler suddenly felt it difficult to keep his eyes open. Maybe he would take a small nap. 

Or so he thought, until the doorbell decided to ring at that exact moment. 

“Mother.” Keeler swore. He lifted his head, and gently removed Encke’s feet from his lap to place them on the couch before walking to the front door. He didn’t remember inviting anyone over today, and Encke made it pretty clear to those church missionaries walking around that they weren’t interested. When he opened the door he sure hadn’t expected to see a soaked Abel in tears.

“Abel!” Keeler exclaimed as he guided the younger blond into the house. He quickly unzipped the riding jacket and then rushed to bring the soaked young man a dry towel. Abel took the towel with a quiet “Thank you”, and began to dry himself off. By the time he had dried himself enough so that he wasn’t dripping onto the foyer, Encke had somehow appeared with a set of extra clothes. Keeler’s it seemed. The older blond escorted Abel to the bathroom to allow him to change into the drier clothing. Hopefully he wouldn’t catch a cold. With the rainy weather and riding at fast speeds it seemed probable. 

“I think I’ve got it from here, Encke. Why don’t you go back and watch TV.” He told the older man. He didn’t want Abel to feel smothered when he came out of the bathroom. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that whatever had happened to Abel that Cain was probably the cause of it. That poor boy was constantly thinking about the younger man, it really wasn’t healthy. He had personally noticed a change in Cain after the war. He was more domestic and had grown more mature, but he was still rather unpredictable. It was a result of growing up on the colonies and fighting a war. Keeler didn’t think that would ever change in the young colonial. 

Abel soon came out of the bathroom in the newly changed clothes, and his wet ones in his other hand. 

“What should I do with these?” He asked. His voice was lacking the usually airy bubbliness. Whatever had happened seemed to have hurt Abel a lot. 

“I’ll take them and run them through the wash.” The older blond took the wet clothes, and walked into the laundry room for a few moments before returning to the smaller man. “Why don’t we go into the living room. It’ll be warmer in there.” Abel only nodded slowly and followed him into the living room. There Abel and Keeler sat on one couch with Encke on the other still watching TV, but his attention seemed to waver between the two former navigators and the game. 

“How about something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Vodka?” Keeler offered. He was obviously joking about the last suggestion. 

“Tea, if you don’t mind” Abel answered. He felt awful for intruding in on them like this, but Keeler had told Abel that if he ever needed anything then he was more than welcome to come to them. Those two had experienced so much more than Abel did in his sheltered life. Maybe a good long talk and a day away from Cain was what he really needed. Just as the long haired man was about to get up, Encke stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“I’ve got it, baby,” he called from the kitchen. Keeler responded with a “Thanks”, and moved to get a blanket instead. Abel couldn’t help but smile at how domestic these two really were. It felt like yesterday that Encke was yelling at Cain for every single thing, and Keeler was running around with a mug of coffee in one and his clipboard in the other. He really didn’t expect to befriend both of the lieutenants after the war was over. He felt the blanket being draped over him, and felt Keeler sit back down on the couch slightly closer than he had been before. His eyes were heavy with concern.

“Abel, what happened? You usually know better than to ride your bike in weather like this.” Keeler asked. “Was it Cain?” He pressed further. 

Abel nodded in response. He thought back to earlier that day. It had started out so well too. 

“I don’t know what happened. We were fine up until I reminded him that I was going on that business trip with Praxis next week. I don’t think he was really paying attention the first time I told him about it. I know he doesn’t like him, but I thought he got over it after I moved in with him. Moving in is just a big deal, right? He started yelling at me and accused me of cheating on him. I would never ever do that to him. He knows how much I love him. It’s not like I go and blame him for cheating on me with Deimos whenever they go bar hopping or when he’s with his other guy friends and they drag him to a strip club. I trust him completely.” Abel ranted. He didn’t realize that he was talking so fast until Keeler placed a finger on his lips right over his scar.

“Abel, Calm down.” Keeler smiled gently. “ You need to realize that Cain isn’t use to this sort of relationship with people. To him it was, well, fuck or be fucked. He didn’t count on falling in love, and with a navigator to boot. You should know him by now considering you were partnered with him the entire time you were in the war. He thought that when the war was over that he’d be sent back to the colonies. Not living on earth with you. He loves you, sweetie. He just shows it in a harsher and blunter manner that most people would. You just need to sit down with him and be honest. I know you can do that well, right?” 

Keeler was leaning in slightly closer to Abel than before. The younger blond couldn’t help but flush at the proximity. He had always thought Keeler was pretty, and might have had a small crush on him while on the Sleipnir, but he knew nothing would come of it. He was just Abel’s mentor more or less, and for that he was grateful. 

Encke came back into the living room with two steaming cups of tea. He handed Abel his cup first before giving the other to Keeler as well as a loving kiss. 

“Reliant being an asshole to you, son? I have no problem going over there and whipping him into shape if you want.” Encke joked with a wink. Abel flushed even more at the gesture. 

“No, si- I mean Encke.” That would always be a hard habit to break. 

“Hey Abel, why don’t we get your mind off of him for a while, and do something fun?” Keeler suggested. 

Abel’s interest was peaked. “Like what?” 

“Well, I was never as much of a health nut like you so how about we dig up some junk food and watch a movie. I think it’s already been decided that you’ll be staying the night so you might as well live a little.” Keeler offered. “I have a whole tub of ice cream in the freezer that needs to be opened.” 

Encke snorted from the other couch. “God, where the hell do you put all of that, baby? You’re still as frail and skinny as you were on the ship.” 

“It goes to my hair,” Keeler retorted back. Abel could believe it. If anything had changed about the former lead navigator it was that his hair had grown more luxurious. 

Abel couldn’t help but giggle at the conversation the two were having. He couldn’t say he was surprised to find them together after the war. He had suspected something was between them during the war, but their jobs required them to be so professional that he rarely saw them let loose at all. Even on shore leave. They were made for each other though. 

“Sure. I could go for some ice cream. One night without watching myself won’t kill me,” Abel admitted with a smile. He didn’t get nights like this very often. Surprisingly Cain was just as healthy as Abel, but while Abel was vegetarian all Cain ever ate was meat. Abel had to fight the 24-year-old toddler when it came to eating vegetables. 

“Great! Want to help me in the kitchen while Encke puts the movie in?” The older blond asked. Abel simply nodded and followed him into the kitchen. There they pulled out chips, ice cream, and even raw cookie dough. 

‘Encke was right. How does he not get fat from this?’ Abel questioned himself as he poked the tube of cookie dough. 

“Hey Abel?” Abel looked up as he was called out. He suddenly had his face in a waterfall of blond hair that smelled like lavender. It smelled nice. He felt Keeler wrap one arm around his waist and another on his head as the older man pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Don’t give up. I know you know better than that, and he really does love you. He just doesn’t know how to show it like you and I would. Most of those fights he were involved in were to protect you.” Abel sighed and relaxed into the hug. “Oh, but if things weren’t to work out with you two you’re more than welcome to join Encke and I.” Keeler teased with a wink as he pulled back slightly. 

Abel’s face was red in no time. “K-Keeler!” He shouted gently pushing his former lieutenant away. Keeler laughed and placed a quick kiss on Abel’s cheek. 

“Oh, Abel! You are too fun to tease!” He joked as he walked back towards the living room with a hand full of junk food. 

Abel quickly gathered his portion of the food, and dashed after Keeler. 

 

The movie had been fun, and Abel was surprised he wasn’t on the floor with a heart attack after the way he ate; Keeler even more so. 

After the movie, it was time for bed and Abel had been given the bed in the guest room. He should have been able to fall asleep no problem, but one thing was missing. Cain. Cain really hated to admit it, but he enjoyed cuddling no matter if it was right after sex or without. Abel liked to think that they fit together like puzzle pieces when they lay together. Cain’s would wrap his strong arms around Abel’s and Abel’s would place his skinny legs in between Cain’s. He was on the verge of sleeping when he felt his phone buzz. The light was blinding after just laying in the dark for so long, but he didn’t have to look to know who it was. He squinted his eyes in the light to allow himself to adjust before he opened the message.

Princess,  
I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re cheating on me. That bastard just pisses me off for some reason, and knowing he had a thing for you kinda adds fuel to the fire. Come home? 

Abel smiled. An apology from Cain only came once in a blue moon, and even then he was pretty choppy with it. He responded quickly, and fell asleep not too long after that. 

See you tomorrow. <3


End file.
